


Our Love Will Pass Eternity, And I Will Carry You On

by letsbegin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I don't really know - Freeform, I'm Sorry, Kind of a relationship, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Very short sadness.





	Our Love Will Pass Eternity, And I Will Carry You On

**Author's Note:**

> I was drawing in the margines of my lit notes and got this idea so I wrote the title down as a prompt. Here enjoy sadness.

“Hey Dean, I’m back. So much has happened since we last talked. I went to Rome, it was beautiful. I think you’d like it. I missed you while I was there. I always miss you when I’m gone. Hell I miss you right now and I’m right in front of you. I visited Sam in Sioux Falls a few days ago. I told him that I was coming here to see you.”

 

“I told him he would like Rome too. I went home, to heaven. It had been so long since the last time I was there. I was scared to go but I just kept telling myself that I was doing it for you. God, I’ve missed talking to you. I promise I won’t stay away as long from now on. I am sorry about that by the way. Everyday I was out there and you were here alone I felt terrible”

 

“Let’s see what else has been going on since I talked to you last. I cut my hair, it was getting long. I bought a new shirt, green like your eyes. Killed some vamps, two wendigos, and vengeful spirit. The person the spirit was haunting flirted with me a lot and tried to seduce me when I was done with the spirit. I told her I already have a husband that I love very much. She was not very happy about that. You would think at this point in time people still wouldn’t be so homophobic. It has gotten better though.”

 

“It was because of her that I realized just how long I had been gone and how much I missed you. I wish you had been out there with me. I missed you by my side teasing me and making your dumb references. I know I pretend to be annoyed by them but really I think they’re cute. You always call Sam a nerd when really you’re the nerd. What with all your Star Wars and sci-fi references. Oh and then there’s how you freak out about Dr. Sexy. I still don’t get the appeal of it after all these years. It does remind me of a time when you pretended to be straight even though you were very obviously bi. That was a funny time.”

 

“I wish I could stay longer but I have a case. I’ll come back when I’m done though. Farewell Dean remember that I love and miss you everyday.”

 

And with that Castiel stood up from his kneeling position on the grassy hill and looked up at the tree he had planted 194 years ago as a monument to his green eyed hunter, the leaves were mostly gone now that winter was almost here. He turned and started walking back to the Impala. He couldn’t bear to get rid of it and used his abilities to keep it running. He took one more look at the gravestone on the hill before driving away. The gravestone that read:

 

_Dean Winchester_

_1979- 2025_

_Loving son, brother,_

_and husband._

_Our love will pass eternity,_

_and I will carry you on._

 

Cas meant what he had written on Dean’s gravestone. The love that he and Dean shared would last forever, and Cas would carry Dean’s memory. You die twice in this world. The first time is when your body dies, and the second is when the last person to remember you dies. Castiel was no longer living for himself, he was also living for Dean. He was the only person left to carry on the memory of Winchester brothers, and he would never let them fade. Now, almost 200 years after their deaths, he continues their path.

 

_Saving people, hunting things, the family business_


End file.
